For various fields of application, such as for medical analysis, for example, fluidic devices formed from plastic, such as microfluidic chips or analysis chips, for instance, are usually produced nowadays. These can be used for so-called lab-on-chip systems, for example. In this case, the different analysis chips can comprise a structured plastic carrier plate, an intermediate plate and a cover plate. In this case, the required analysis components or pumps, heat sources and sensors are integrated. The different plastic components are produced separately on a plurality of injection-molding machines in each case in specific molds for injection-molding.
In the case of medical products it is often of elementary importance for the components to be sterile. In this way, it is possible to ensure that the later analysis results are not corrupted by inadvertently introduced contaminants. For this reason, all components of the microfluidic chip are produced and packaged under clean room conditions. The components from the different manufacturing areas are subsequently brought together for further assembly. In order to obtain a media-authentic system in a subsequent assembly step, the equipped carrier plates are connected to intermediate plates and the cover plates in a laser welding process. In this case, the weld seams have to run at a sufficient distance from the analysis components in order that the latter do not incur damage as a result of the high evolution of heat.